IBC-13 Won the Award-winning for Award-Giving Bodies
March 11, 2013 IBC-13 is the most awarded TV network by the academe as it swept the awards given by different university award-giving bodies, including Gawad Tanglaw’s Best TV Station of the Year and three Hall of Fame awards. The Kapinoy network proved to be runaway choice of students and professors receiving 50 awards for its radio and TV personalities and programs from the scholars and teachers of Gawad Tanglaw (Tagapuring mga Akademisyan ng Aninong Gumagalaw), comprises of Jose Rizal University, Philippine Women’s University, University of Perpetual Help System, Colegio De San Juan de Letran and other universities, University of Sto. Tomas’ USTv Students’ Choice Awards, St. Scholastica College Manila’s Hildegarde Awards for Women in Media and Communication and University of the Philippines-Los Baños’ Gandingan: Isko’t Iska’t Broadcast Choice Awards. The 11th Gawad Tanglaw awarded ABS-CBN a total of 26 awards, while IBC now has a total of 26 awards, GMA only received 13 and TV5 got 4. ABS-CBN also received the most number of trophies, 20 at the USTv Awards, while IBC now had 21, GMA and TV5 only got 10 and 1, respectively. USTv STUDENTS CHOICE AWARDS: *'EDUCATIONAL PROGRAM- 'Cooltura *'CHILDREN'S PROGRAM'- KapinoyLand *'CHILDREN'S PROGRAM STARS'- Mr. Kapinoy (KapinoyLand) *'LOCAL NEWS AND CURRENT/PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAM- 'News Team 13 *'MALE NEWS AND CURRENT/PUBLIC AFFAIRS HOST'- Jay Sonza (News Team 13) *'FOREIGN SOAP OPERA- 'Rosalinda *'FOREIGN CARTOONS'- Winx Club *'TALENT SEARCH PROGRAM'- Born to be a Star *'EDUCATIONAL PROGRAM HOST'- Pat Natividad (Cooltura) *'VARIETY SHOW'- Lunch Break *'VARIETY SHOW HOST'- Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *'GAME SHOW- 'The Weakest Link *'GAME SHOW HOST'- Richard Yap (The Weakest Link) *'DAILY LOCAL SOAP OPERA'- 5 Girls and Daddy *'BEST ENSEMBLE PERFORMANCE '- Jeffrey Hidalgo (5 Girls and Daddy) *'DRAMA PROGRAM'- Dear Heart *'FIELD TV REPORTER'- Czarinah Lusuegro *'LOCAL FULL LENGTH TV SPECIALS- 'A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan *'STUDENT LEADERS’ CHOICE OF TV PERSONALITY- '''Snooky Serna-Go 'GAWAD TANGLAW:' *'BEST CHILDREN'S PROGRAM''' – KAPINOYLAND *'BEST CHILDREN'S PROGRAM STARS' – MR. KAPINOY (KAPINOYLAND) *'BEST NEWS PROGRAM' – EXPRESS BALITA, NEWS TEAM 13 *'BEST NEWS ANCHORS' – SNOOKY SERNA-GO (EXPRESS BALITA), JAY SONZA (NEWS TEAM 13) *'BEST EDUCATIONAL PROGRAM' – COOLTURA *'BEST EDUCATIONAL PROGRAM HOST' – PAT NATIVIDAD (COOLTURA) *'BEST PUBLIC SERVICE PROGRAM' – SNOOKY *'BEST PUBLIC SERVICE PROGRAM HOST' – SNOOKY SERNA-GO (SNOOKY) *'BEST TALENT SEARCH PROGRAM' – BORN TO BE A STAR *'BEST TALENT SEARCH PROGRAM HOST' – ANJA AGUILAR (BORN TO BE A STAR) *'BEST TV SPECIAL' – A TASTE OF HISTORY: ISANG MALINAMNAM NA KALAYAAN *'BEST GAME SHOW' – WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE *'BEST GAME SHOW HOST' – DREW ARELLANO (WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE) *'BEST VARIETY SHOW' – LUNCH BREAK *'BEST VARIETY SHOW' – RYAN AGONCILLO AND JOY VIADO (LUNCH BREAK) *'BEST MAGAZINE SHOW' – CHINATOWN TV *'BEST ANIMATED SERIES' – WINX CLUB *'BEST TV SERIES' – ROSALINDA *'BEST TV STATION OF THE YEAR' – IBC 13 *'BEST DRAMA ANTHOLOGY' – DEAR HEART *'BEST DRAMA ANTHOLOGY STARS' – NADINE LUSTRE (DEAR HEART) *'BEST FM STATION' – IDMZ 891 *'BEST RADIO DJS' – THE STING (TERENCE KHAN) (SATURDAY CLUBBING ON IDMZ 891) GANDINGAN: *'BEST NEWS PROGRAM' - Express Balita *'BEST NEWS PROGRAM ANCHORS' - Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita) *'BEST DISC JOCK' - The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) (iDMZ 891) *'BEST FM STATION' - iDMZ 891 *'BEST FM ANNOUNCER' - The Sting (Terence Khan) (Saturday Clubbing on iDMZ 891) *'BEST PUBLIC SERVICE PROGRAM HOST' - Snooky Serna-Go (Snooky) *'BEST CHILDREN'S PROGRAM' - KapinoyLand *'BEST CHILDREN'S PROGRAM STARS' - Mr. Kapinoy (KapinoyLand) *'BEST FM PROGRAM' - Wave 24 (iDMZ 891) *'BEST GAME SHOW' – Who Wants to be a Millionaire *'BEST DEVELOPMENT-ORIENTED-TELEVISION STATION' - IBC